Trapped with a killer
by ATK105
Summary: A young woman who has faced major life problems has decided to run away from what ever family she has left. Upon certain death she finds a small house in the woods. Only to find out it belongs to the most evil creepypasta character ever. Jeff the Killer. Rated T . Might change to M. Rated T for crude humor and harsh language.
1. Pilot chapter

**This is a story will based on a person made from creepypasta. The person in the story is a well known character and maybe one of the most evil, twisted minds since Dr Phibes. His name is Jeff the Killer. **

**Do not read unless you have read the story of Jeff or know about him because with every story and movie theirs gonna be some dumb shit who has no idea what your talking about.**

**Name of story: Trapped with a killer.**

**Summary, sort of. A young woman with major life problems runs away from what is left of her certain death she finds a lonely cabin in the woods. Only to find out it belongs to one of her favorite, but most evil creepypasta characters. Jeff the Killer.**

**Prologue. September 9th 2008.** A young brown haired woman sat at the interrogation table at the Bridge county police department. She had just gotten out of jail for a crime she claims she did not commit. However, the evidence is completely against her. 4 Bodies, all had fatal puncture wounds in the stomach and the heart. The murder weapon, a 9 inch stainless steel blade was found in her hand. She claims she never attacked anybody. She has told her side of the story so many times, no one believes her. Now she has a chance to tell her side again, for what shall be the last time.**  
**

A police man walks in the room with a tape recorder. '' September 9th 2008. Bridge county police department, audio log number 65.'' '' Subject name, Maria Winston.'' The officer sat down across from Maria. '' Okay Maria im going to ask you some questions about that night.'' '' First question, did you kill those people in that house.''

The girl turned her head slightly, as if she had no idea what he meant. '' N..n.. no i did..did not i didn't kill them.'' she stuttered.

'' Miss Winston, you were found with the knife in your hand and you were slicing a mans throat when the police came in.''

'' Yes but he... he... he was the.. the one who killed them i was just protecting myself i swear.''

'' Okay calm down, second question, who was the man who throat you slit the one you claim was attacking you.''

''... J.. je... i can't.'' The girl started shaking and hyperventilating.

'' Miss... miss calm down im just asking you who was that man.''

'' ... I... i cant ... tell you.''

'' Why can't you tell me.''

'' Because... he'll get me.. he'll get you to, and... he'll get that guy outside and everyone here, NO ONES SAFE YOU HERE ME NO ONES SAFE.''

'' Miss please calm down.''

'' CALM DOWN YOU CALM DOWN.'' the woman yelled. The officer put a hand near his gun.

'' I don't want to have to shoot you.'' The police man pulled the gun out as soon as the woman started going insane.

'' WHY BOTHER, HE'S COMING... HES COMING AND HE'LL KILL US ALL.''

'' Miss no one is coming to kill you, please calm down.'' Suddenly the lights turned of. '' What the.''

'' HE'S HERE HE'S HERE.'' the woman started shouting. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

'' Someone get in here get a light on her.'' Another officer came through the door and turned on his light.

'' Were is she.''

'' I have no... what the fuck.'' The woman was dead. Her body was full of cuts and her heart was sliced. '' Get the lights on.'' but the other officer was frozen with fear. '' I said get the lights on dammit.''

''Oh sorry sir.'' the man ran to the switch and flipped it. He turned around and immediately his eyes were locked on the wall. It was covered with letters written in the woman's blood. '' What are looking at sir.''

'' I.. i don't know sarge, i have no idea.'' The wall read.

'' GO TO SLEEP.''

**Chapter 1. January 25. 2008. 8 months before the incident**

'Whats wrong, don't you want to be beautiful like me.'' The man said as he slowly slides the knife across the face of a woman who was tied to a chair. She was a small very shy blonde girl and like all the other people who read creepypasta, she was terrified of this man for good reason. '' Don't worry i'll make sure to give you a good makeover.'' Suddenly the man took the knife and slid it across the sides of her mouth so it looked like she was smiling to.

'' Please stop, i haven't seen enough of the world yet.'' the woman said with eyes full of tears. Then the man put his knife right above the woman's heart.

'' Shhhhh, Go... To... Sleep.'' The knife was brought down and it plunged through her heart, cracking through the bone of her chest. The woman let out one final gasp before falling asleep, permanently. Blood was pouring down the girls body to the already stained floor. '' Ssss... ahh, its been so long, it feels so good.'' The man exited the building to go in hiding until he needed to kill again, which will be soon.

* * *

3 miles from Jeff is a young woman. Her name is Maria Winston. An average first year of college student. When you think of a woman who is sad and wants to run away you would think they would be near a bus stop or waiting for a relative to pick them up. No, not this woman. She is in the woods, and of all the places she could be, this is the worst. She is wearing a hooded jacket that barely covers her sad emotional face.

She has been in alot for the past few years. When she was 18 her mother got killed in a car accident. Her dad is a halfwit alcoholic, the only person who was is really there for was her brother Anthony. He's in China visiting an old friend. And if thats not enough, she has been picked on and bullied since she was 12. And it just doesn't seem to stop. Thats when she decided to run. She would come up with a new name a new personality, and a new life.

She has been running in the woods for about 3 hours. She is cold, wet and hungry. Her only companion is the moon. When suddenly she spots a small light in the darkness. With no other choice she runs toward the light. It gets brighter and bigger as she gets closer. After minutes of following the light she finally reaches it. Its a small house in the woods. She runs up to the door and knocks on it.

'' Hello, anyone home.'' She looks in the window. '' Please open up.'' She turns the door handle but doesn't open the door. She looks back into the woods. And meets a pair of light yellow eyes. In terror she opens the door runs in side closes the door and locks it. Catching her breath she looks out the window. The eyes are even closer now. She backs away until her back hits the wall. Suddenly she feels a slight touch on her shoulder. She around to find that her back is actually up against a body hanging on the wall. She screams and falls to the ground. The body has been ripped and sliced open with puncture wounds every were.

Suddenly she hears a knock on the door and an eerie voice echos in the house. '' Open up little girl, i just want to help you sleep.'' The woman crawled toward the corner of the house and stayed there, hoping he would go away. '' Don't make me brake the door down.''

'' Please just go away.'' she screamed.

'' Oh a feisty one, im going to enjoy slicing you throat.'' Then with one kick the door fell down and the man entered the house, knife in hand.


	2. That chapter after the pilot chapter

With one kick, the man knocked the door down and entered the house, knife in hand. The woman buried herself in the corner of the house, but the man already saw her. All the woman could see was the mans bright yellow eyes. But even that was enough to frighten her. The man walked toward her and pulled her up by her hair.

'' Looks like you've met my friend.'' he said looking at the body. '' He doesn't talk much, mostly because he lost his vocal cords.'' The man let out a little chuckle. '' Sssoo whats your name.''

'' M-m-m- maria.''

'' Ahh thats a such a pretty name, to bad its stuck in the body of an ugly girl, maybe i can change that so your pretty on the outside too.'' the man slowly put the knife near her face. The knife slowly started to cut at the sides of her mouth. Maria let out a soft cry as she struggled to get out of his grip. '' The more you struggle the more painful it will be.'' he said as he slowly continued. About a minute later his masterpiece was complete. '' Perfect now you look beautiful.'' Maria now had two cuts on her face. Each on one side of her mouth, so it looked like she was smiling. She could see her reflection on the mans knife.

'' Y..you...you.''

'' I know, no need to thank me.'' Suddenly Maria kicked the man in the crotch. But all it did was stun him. Maria used that time to run toward the door. But her foot was grabbed by a cold hand.

'' Let go of me.'' she screamed. She swung a foot at his face. But with inhuman speed and strength he caught her foot. Maria was astonished by his speed. She screamed as she felt a wave of pain rush to her foot. The man slammed her ankle it to the floor. She let out a loud cry for help, but there was no one else there. The man then flipped her on her back and held her in place.

'' Ahahahah... sssss.. hahaha, your a fighter i haven't had one of those in a while.'' He put his hand to her face and started to wipe the tears off her. '' Ahhh whats wrong, you're finally beautiful you should be happy.''

'' You... your sick, a sick psycho.'' she yelled.

'' Sssss, hahaha, ahahah, your calling me a psycho i didn't run away from my family like a lost puppy, hahaha no i killed my family, and lets face it im not the only one in this house thats killed people.''

'' Wha.. what do you mean.''

'' Hahhhaaahahaha, oh this is perfect hahaha, you really don't know do you.'' '' Well let me refresh your memory. Remember, 4 years ago when your father was still as drunk as ever and he was driving you to school, and he passed out, you were forced to walk to school. And halve the way there you saw 3 guys beating the crap out of some dude in the street. And you screamed for help.''

'' Wait, how do you...'' She was cut off by a slap to her cheek.

'' Don't interrupt this is the best part, anyway one of them turned around and chased you down an alley where you found a small but lethal weapon. And without a hint of hesitation you stabbed him as soon as he came around the corner.'' Maria looked like she was about to cry. '' There was so much blood, and he didn't die instantly, that makes it even better.'' Tears started flowing down Maria's face.

'' I... i didn't mean to kill him, only to lose him and...'' She was cut of by a long evil laugh.

'' Don't try to make yourself look innocent, you've been doing that for too long.'' The man pulled his knife out again.

'' Please... don't hurt me, i don't want to die.'' Suddenly the knife was placed near her neck. '' Please don 't.'' she begged.

'' I don't care if you don't want to die, your life is expendable, besides its not like anyone will miss you.'' The man had a good laugh at it as he raised his knife.

'' Please, i'll do anything, anything.'' tears were flowing from her eyes like a fountain.

'' What.. i didn't quite catch that.''

'' Anything, i'll do anything.''

'' Thats what i thought you said, hmm... you know what I've been in the need for some entertainment so, were going to play a little game.'' '' Here the rules, if you can find your way back to civilization by 6:00 am then i'll let you go, but if i catch you then.. well you know, so do we have a deal.''


End file.
